Fingerspelling refers to a method of indicating each letter of a Korean alphabet (Hangul) or each number with fingers. Dactylological devices that are known at present photograph and analyze fingerspelling motions. This method requires complicated image processing and a resultant expensive image processing apparatus. This image processing apparatus requires a long image processing time, has difficulty in immediately recognizing the fingerspelling motions, and is inconvenient to carry.